


Sire & Father

by kally77



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kally77/pseuds/kally77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thinks back on what it means to be a sire... or father.<br/>100 words, 3 pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sire & Father




End file.
